Moms Playing Matchmaker!
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: Completed! Two hated enemies. But what will occur when they are forced to spend the summer together. And will happen when an ex-girlfriend is thrown into the mix?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. And if I use any brand names or something like that, I don't own them either. Enjoy!  
  
Serena Kingston - 17  
  
Darien Anderson - 18  
  
Serena's mom's name: Mary  
  
Darien's mom's name: Lynn  
  
Rei Moore - 18  
  
Seiya Williams - 18  
  
Mina Davis - 17  
  
Andrew Higgins - 18  
  
Chad Bass - 18  
  
Ken Warren - 18  
  
Greg Nelson - 18  
  
Chap. 1: My Life (Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I don't want to get to know him!" I yelled, running up the stairs to my room.  
  
  
  
You're probably wondering one of three things, or maybe all three things. Who I'm yelling at, whom I don't want to get to know, and who am I right?   
  
Well first off, my name is Serena Kingston and I'm 17 years old, and a senior at Centennial High, home of the Cougars. I have sun blond hair, sky blue eyes, and I'm 5'1". A somewhat fairly average height for an 17-year-old right? Well maybe at other places but not at my school.   
  
One guy I know calls me shortie. What's so bad about shortie, you ask? Well that's not the only thing he calls me. He also has the name geek. Original right? Well I can't say I dress up to date on clothes. My usual outfit is loose jeans, with a T-shirt or sweatshirt. I wouldn't call that geekish, just casual, and maybe bumish.  
  
Which brings me to my next point. Who I don't want to get to know. That would be the guy that calls me shortie.   
  
His name is Darien Anderson. He has ebony black hair that you just want to run your fingers through, dark stormy blue eyes that you could drown in. And at a height of 6'3" with a body to die for! Or so my friends tell me. Personally I could care less.  
  
And my last point, whom am I yelling at? My 'supposed mother'. I suppose you want to know all of what happened right? Well let's go back to the dreaded day this all started… Which was only today, but still…  
  
********  
  
Earlier Friday Night, Darien's House, Party, (A party I was so conveniently not invited to) Doomsday  
  
********  
  
My cousin, Seiya Williams, however, was invited to the party. And we were here to pick him up. Seiya had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was 6'2".   
  
My mom got out of the car to go get Seiya. I waited in the front seat when all of the sudden, BANG! There's a human smashed on the window next to me. Needless to say I screamed bloody murder. And who happened to be on the window? None other than the devil himself.   
  
I rolled down the window, and he pushed his head inside, to where his face was about 3 or 4 inches away from mine.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Anderson?" I asked icily.  
  
Still laughing, "Oh, why so formal? We're pals aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, when hell freezes over," I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Ouch, I'm hurt you think that I'm not your friend," he said feigning hurt.  
  
"I would rather be friends with a pig," I declared rolling up the window, almost hitting his neck, but he got out in time. Just then two of Darien's friend's came out, Chad Bass, who had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, with a height of 6'3", and Greg Nelson with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes, his height being 6'1".   
  
"Dude, come on. We're about to go out for a pizza run," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, and we're leaving in about… five minutes," Chad said, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Alright just give me a sec," I heard Darien say, as Chad and Greg, ran into the back. Probably to go get their car.   
  
"So, I'm going to go get a pizza," he continued talking to me through the window.  
  
"That's great," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll be back later."  
  
"I can hardly wait. And I hate to burst your bubble, but I'll be long gone before you get back."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well this 'is' summer, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," he said, running off to the back.  
  
I don't know, but I think he may have had a 6th sense, and knew what that something was about to happen which involved us.  
  
My mom had just gotten into the passenger's side, (I was driving), and Seiya had gotten into the back.  
  
As I was pulling out my mom, started talking.  
  
"You guys will never guess whom I just saw," she said excitedly.  
  
"Who?" I asked, turning out of the driveway. I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw Darien's car pull out behind us.  
  
"Lynn Comstock. My best friend since jr. high, and high school."  
  
"You mean Darien's mom?" I asked, hoping the answer was not what I thought it was.  
  
"Yes, that's who it is," she said beaming.  
  
'Oh goody,' I thought to myself.  
  
"And Lynn, and her son will be coming over for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"When you say son, do you mean Darien?" I asked, as my grip on the steering wheel tightened, and my knuckles turned white. I looked in the rear view mirror again, and I saw that Darien was still following us.  
  
"Of course, I mean Darien too."  
  
  
  
We had just stopped at a light, and as soon as she said that, my head hit the steering wheel. I could hear Seiya snickering in the back seat.  
  
"Shut up," I groaned. I looked over to the car next to us, to see Darien's smirking face. Somehow I think he knew what we were talking about. I glared at him, and then stomped on the gas. Thankfully the light had turned green.   
  
When we had gotten home, my mom and I had gotten into a big discussion about the Anderson's coming over. We had dropped Seiya off at his house earlier.  
  
"I don't see why Darien has to come too," I seethed at my mom.  
  
"Honey, it's only for dinner and desert. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"I guess not…"  
  
  
  
"But you do have to look nice, and just try to get to know him ok?"  
  
"I don't want to get to know him!" I yelled.  
  
And this is where you find me now, at my house in my room, discussing with you, and my cat, Tiger, today's events.   
  
"I can't believe I have to look nice for that sleezeball," I groaned falling backwards onto my bed, and finally falling   
  
asleep, after many thoughts on what to wear.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TBC…  
  
First chapter completed! All right! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. As always, send anything you have to say to bunny14@popstar.com And that's about it.  
  
Z ya later!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	2. Now My Life Darien's POV

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: bunny14  
  
Chap. 2: Now, My Life (Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Alright," was the answer I gave to what my mom had said while I was getting in the car. 'We're going to eat at the Anderson's,' I didn't have a problem with that. Sure I think Serena is weird, but from what I've heard from Seiya about Serena's mom's cooking, I would definitely want to go.  
  
  
  
We, Chad, Greg, and I, had been following Serena until we got to a stoplight. Then I pulled up beside her, because we were turning, and she was going straight.  
  
  
  
I knew her mom was talking about me coming over, when she hit her head against the steering wheel. It kind of hurt to know she didn't want me over that much.  
  
  
  
Then she looked over at me, and I smirked at her. Her face was expressionless at first, and then she glared at me.  
  
And boy, if looks could kill… and finally she sped off.  
  
  
  
"Hmm… you guys don't have a very buddy-buddy relationship," Chad said, observing our little exchange.  
  
  
  
"Really, what made you think that?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Just the way that she glared at you," Greg said smiling, and ignoring the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
  
  
"It was pretty funny," said a new voice.  
  
  
  
"Holy sh-" I started.  
  
  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, Darien. No swearing," said another voice.  
  
  
  
"How did you guys get in here?" I asked Ken and Andrew.  
  
  
  
Ken has spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was 6'2". And Andrew had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. With a height of 6'3".   
  
  
  
We were known as the fearsome five. Not that anyone feared us, but it's just when were together, we can get pretty strange.  
  
  
  
"We snuck in while your mom was talking to you," Ken said smiling secretively.   
  
  
  
"Ken, you're starting to scare me," I said, a little frightened.  
  
  
  
"Well…" he said innocently, "I was just wondering… do you perhaps have a crush on your little shortie?" he asked referring to the name I call Serena.  
  
  
  
"Me? A crush on Serena? Are you out of your mind?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"No, but, it's just the way you fight with her, and call her names. I mean, everyone sees this spark in your eyes when you talk or fight with her. It was never there when you dated Britney," Andrew said matter-of-factly.   
  
It still hurt to think of Britney. I thought she was the love of my life. The one I would grow old with. But that wasn't how it turned out. She ended up cheating on me, and when I found out I dumped her on the spot. Then abut a month later, the guy she was cheating on me with dumped her, and she wanted me back, but I couldn't go back with her, and finally she gave up, and left me alone.  
  
"We don't mean to bring up such a touchy subject," Chad said quietly, "But it is true. It seems you really like her."  
  
"Sure, if you guys say so," I said trying to brush off the nagging feeling, that what they were saying might be true.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TBC…  
  
Did you guys like it? Send comments and flames to bunny14@popstar.com   
  
Ta, Ta!!!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	3. Dinner, Invitation, And A Few Love Conne...

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: bunny14  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, hey ya'll! I think I'm going to put a disclaimer in every other chapter, or something like that. So here it goes, I don't own Sailor Moon… (Says like talking to a child) Ok so maybe you guys aren't *that* slow… but I am! ::grins::  
  
Chap. 3: Dinner, Invitation, And A Few Love Connections  
  
But right now Darien's P.O.V.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
We pulled up to the Anderson's house at about six o'clock. I was wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt that brought out the color of my eyes. Or so people keep telling me.   
  
My mom knocked on the door and I stood slightly behind her. Serena's mom answered the door, and hugged my mom. I shook her hand politely, and then followed her inside.  
  
"Oh, where is that daughter of mine," she mumbled as we followed her into the dining room. "I'll be just a moment," she said exiting. "Serena!" she called up the stairs.  
  
"Just a minute mom!" Serena yelled back down.  
  
'Well I can't wait to see what Serena is wearing. Some nice jeans with holes cut in the knees?' I thought to myself, smirking. What I didn't expect was for her to come down in a dress.   
  
She walked, or more like floated into the dining room. The dress looked to be satin. And the dress was a light pink, that went to mid-thigh, and was spaghetti straps. Around her neck was a pink and yellowish butterfly necklace with a silver chain, and on her wrist was a charm bracelet with a heart, crown, teardrop, and a rose charm on it. (Not that I was looking that close or anything…) She had on light pink shoes to match her dress. And her hair was down in soft curls, reaching almost to her knees, with her bangs curled around her face. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, a sweep of yellow/goldish eye shadow and clear lip gloss.  
  
  
  
All I could do was stare. She looked gorgeous. But not even that word described her. Magnificent was more like it.  
  
  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Darien," she said smirking at me.  
  
'Oops, caught in the act,' I thought to myself, blushing slightly.  
  
"You look as beautiful as always," I said to Serena, trying to play it cool.  
  
"Oh stuff it," she said.  
  
"Serenity…" her mom said in a warning tone.  
  
"I mean thank you!" she said *way* to much enthusiasm. "And you are looking very stylish yourself."  
  
"I don't think they will ever grow up," Serena's mom said to mine.  
  
"I agree," my mom answered.  
  
"MOM!" we yelled in unison.  
  
"See what I mean," Mary sighed. (Serena's mom's name)  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
There was only one word to describe Darien at that moment, HOT. And I mean steaming. His shirt really brought out the color in his eyes. I never thought I'd live to see the day I would fall for my archenemy.  
  
'Boy am I glad I wore this dress,' I thought to myself, as I caught him staring.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Darien," I said sarcastically.  
  
He had the decency to blush, when I caught him looking.  
  
"You look as beautiful as always," Darien said.  
  
"Oh stuff it," I said disgustedly.  
  
"Serenity…" my mom said. I knew not to argue with her when she used my full name, and in that voice.  
  
  
  
"I mean thank you!" I said sweetly, too sweetly. "And you are looking very stylish yourself."  
  
"I don't think they will ever grow up," my mom said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I agree," Lynn, Darien's mom, said.  
  
"MOM!" we said at the same time.  
  
"See what I mean," my mom said sighing, while waving her hands at us.   
  
********  
  
Lucky for me I got to sit next to Darien for dinner. Though it wasn't so bad. He was sweet, and kept me laughing through out the whole meal. After we had desert I got the privilege to wash the dishes. Darien offered to help, so after the adults were gone, we started clearing off the table.  
  
"Sooo…?" he asked while picking up the cups.  
  
"So what?" I questioned back, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"So, was eating dinner with me so bad shortie?" he asked smirking.  
  
"No, I guess it wasn't. And since it wasn't so bad, I'll   
  
let that shortie slide," I said indignantly.  
  
"Oh short one, you are a saint," he said mockingly while walking into the kitchen.   
  
"You're pushing it," I said sternly, following him to the sink. I put the dishes into the sink, turned on the water then added soap.  
  
"I know… so listen-" he said, when I interrupted him.  
  
"It's not like I have anything *better* to listen to."  
  
"But why would you want to listen to anything else, when you could hear my strong, masculine, silky, smooth-"  
  
"Ok, shut up. What was it you were going to say?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was wondering, if you'd want to head out to the beach with me and the guys," he said, as I turned off the water.  
  
  
  
"You mean the rest of the fearsome five?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.   
  
"Exactly," he said smiling.  
  
"Only if I can bring two of my friends."  
  
"You have friends?" he asked sarcastically. Before I could hit his arm, he ducked out of the way, then said "Hey, I'm just kidding. Which two?"  
  
"Rei Moore and Mina Davis."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever suits you," he said smiling, as I handed him a dish to dry.  
  
"And just what are you smiling about?" I asked.  
  
"Well… don't you think it would be fun, to try and get your friends paired up with mine?"  
  
"Which two of your friends?"  
  
"The only ones that are available," he said slowing, as if   
  
talking to a kid in pre-school.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But which two are they?" I asked exasperated.  
  
"OH! Chad and Andrew."  
  
"Would you promise not to tell anyone, if I told you something right now?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Sure," he answered just as quietly.  
  
"My friends already like your friends. Rei likes Chad, and Mina likes Andrew," I stated, still whispering.  
  
"Well, that works out pretty well doesn't it?" he asked, giving me his one million dollar to die for smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does," I answered, giving a slight smile.  
  
"So Serenity,"  
  
"Ok, now you're really pushing it!" I yelled as I threw soapy water and bubbles at him.  
  
He threw some back at me, and it started into an all out soapy water/bubble fight. Our mom's found us like this, and reprimanded us about acting like kids.  
  
We had both said sorry, and as soon as they left, we finished drying the dishes, and cleaned up the kitchen.   
  
When it was time for them to leave, I walked Darien and his mom to the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute mom," Darien said to him mom.  
  
"All right sweetie," she said walking out.  
  
"So I'll pick you and your friends up at 10 tomorrow ok?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"Sure. We'll see ya then," I said smiling at him, as he walked down the steps, and to his car, where Lynn was waiting.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
'Yes!' I thought silently to myself, while walking down the steps, to the car.  
  
I opened the door, and hopped into the car, then turned to the window, and waved good-bye to Serena, as we pulled out of the drive way. She smiled and waved back, then walked back inside. 'Ah… life couldn't get any better. Well maybe it could…' I thought to myself as I looked out the window, imagining a life, where Serena and I lived peacefully together.  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
As soon as Darien left, I walked back inside, and called Mina and Rei, and told them to meet me at my house at 9:30, to go to the beach. And Mina, being the blonde she is, asked a.m. or p.m.  
  
While I'm on the subject of them, I'll go ahead and tell you what they looked like.   
  
  
  
Rei has crow black hair, and deep indigo eyes. She stands at a height of 5'8". And Mina has light blonde hair, with turquoise eyes, and is 5'7".  
  
'Well time to get some sleep, I have a big day tomorrow.' And that was my last thought before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Oh and I forgot to tell you, this takes place in Orlando, Florida. They are really, out of high school, and going to college. And that's about it. Send comments, suggestions, flames… what ever to bunny14@popstar.com or just review it by clicking on the little review button below this. Well I'm outta here!   
  
Buh-bye!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	4. The Beach, And The Hookup Of The Century

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Chap. 4: The Beach, And the Hookup of the Century   
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I woke up at eight to make sure I got everything I needed to go to the beach. I was making a silent check of everything. Then I stopped by Mc. Donald's and picked up something to eat.   
  
I had called Serena last night, though I think I might have woken her up, anyway, we made plans on who's to bring what. I've got the music; she's got the food. It all worked out pretty good.  
  
First I picked up all the guys, and as soon as they were all in the car I headed to Serena's house. Needless to say they noticed I was not going to the beach.  
  
"Uh… dude. The beach is the other way," Chad said, in more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I invited Serena and her friends to come and spend the day with us," I said pulling into her driveway.  
  
"Oh. And where did this ounce of courteousness come from?" Ken asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, her mom and my mom are friends, so I figured I   
  
could try to be nice to her," I answered.   
  
"Sure, sure. We believe you," Greg said smiling.  
  
I had noticed Andrew hadn't said anything the whole time, and he was looking out the window. I looked out to where he was, and saw he was looking at Mina. I decided to ask him about it later.  
  
  
  
I hopped out of the car to go see if the girls were ready.  
  
"Yes, we're all ready," Serena said grinning, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
"Ok, then. One less question I have to ask. Uh… Serena, can I talk to you for a sec… in private," I added as an after thought.  
  
"Sure," she said shrugging carelessly.  
  
I heard Rei and Mina giggle, and then I heard Serena say, "I can hear that you know," which shut them up instantly.  
  
'Wow, she has real power doesn't she?' I asked myself.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked looking up at me, her eyes wide.  
  
"Uh… well, you see…" I was stuttering. I never stutter.  
  
"Yes…?" she asked tilting her head forward a little bit.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Mina and Andrew," I said quickly.  
  
"Oh," a look of disappointment crossed her face, and then it was gone.  
  
'Why would she be disappointed?'  
  
"Well, what about them?"  
  
"Um… oh yeah! I saw Andrew looking at Mina while we were in the car."  
  
"Oh really?!" she asked excitedly, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yeah, he looked kind of helpless," I said, looking at Andrew, who had gotten out of the car, with the rest of the guys, and had started talking to Mina.  
  
Serena followed my eyes, and let out a squeal.   
  
"Ooooh, they're going to get together before the end of the day!" she said happily, as she grabbed my hand, and started to jump up and down.  
  
  
  
When she stopped jumping, I didn't pull my hand away from hers'. But then I asked her, "How do you know?"  
  
"Know what?" she asked, directing her attention back at me.  
  
"Know that they're going to get together by the end of the day?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know… just a feeling," she said grinning, much like Ken had done in the car.  
  
I then took notice of what she was wearing. A pink baby tee, with white cheerleading shorts. Rei was wearing a red shirt, and Mina was wearing a purple one, each with the white cheerleading shorts. And each had on white flip-flops.   
  
We still hadn't let go from holding hands, as we walked back over to the group.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Serena asked, as she took out her car keys.  
  
"I thought we were driving you there?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think there is going to be enough room in your car, so I figured I would just follow you in my car," she said, as she watched Andrew and Chad, help Mina and Rei put the rest of the stuff in her black Hummer H2.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that was your car," I said stunned.  
  
"Well yeah, who else's car would it be? My mom's?" she asked looking at me.  
  
"Well you never know," I said defensively.  
  
With her elbow she nudged me in the side, and nodded her head into the direction of Chad, Andrew, Rei, and Mina. And her smile grew wider.  
  
I smiled back at her, and then said, "Well, shall we be going?"  
  
  
  
"Yes we shall," she answered, and pulled her hand away from mine, then hopped into the driver's seat of her car.  
  
Rei climbed into the front, and Mina hopped into the back.  
  
The guys all piled into my jeep, and off we went to the beach.   
  
Oddly enough, my hand felt somewhat cold, when she let go of it. And that made me think.  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
I have no idea what possessed me to hold his hand like that… uh-oh. I'm going to be getting an earful from Rei and Mina.  
  
"So, Serena, we noticed you were holding Darien's hand," Rei said smiling evilly.  
  
'And here it goes…'  
  
"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked casually.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, which I do. You said, and I quote 'I would never touch anything on or relating to that slime ball,'" Mina said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I was only trying to show him something, and I was really excited about it," I said in my defense.  
  
"And what was so exciting, that you just had to grab his hand?" Mina asked.  
  
"Cause Andrew was flirting with you," I said pulling into a parking spot at the beach.  
  
"Ha! Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England," Mina said sarcastically.  
  
"Really you are?" I asked just as sarcastically.  
  
"I have to say, I noticed it too," Rei stated.  
  
I blew Mina a raspberry, then said, "I win!"  
  
"We'll see about that," she said under her breath.  
  
"I'm not as deaf as you think I am," I said smartly.  
  
"Of course you're not deaf," said Darien, appearing out of nowhere, and propping his head up on my side of the car, in the window.  
  
"And just where did you come from?" I asked him.  
  
"From the car next to yours," he said smirking.  
  
"Right…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," he smiled lazily at me, not moving.  
  
"Move," I stated, looking at him deadly.  
  
"Yes ma'me," he said moving instantly.  
  
"Thank you," I said sweetly, getting out of the car.  
  
"You're welcome, I guess," he sighed.  
  
"Mmm… that's cute," I said pinching his cheek.  
  
"I know," he said smiling.  
  
"Well that's the last time I give you a compliment."  
  
"Ok, you guys, break it up. I want to swim before it gets dark," Rei said, pulling things out of the trunk.  
  
"Right," I said going to help her.  
  
When we arrived at the beach, not many people were there. And that surprised me. It was such a nice day.  
  
"I wonder where all the people are…" I said to the group.  
  
"Who knows. But that makes it better right? Less people, more room…" Greg said dropping his stuff of the ground.  
  
"I guess," I said shrugging, and then I dropped my stuff also, and laid my towel out.  
  
"Well I wanna go swimming first," Darien said, as he put his stuff next to mine, then took off his shirt, and ran into the water, with the other guys following him.  
  
"He is so hot," Rei said, looking at Chad.  
  
"I think Andrew is better," Mina said dreamily.  
  
"You guys need lives," I said, still looking at Darien. Boy did that guy have a body. Talk about six-pack central.  
  
I was finally able to tear my eyes away from him. I kicked off my shoes, and then took off my shirt and shorts. I was wearing a tie-dyed pink and black bikini.  
  
Mina had on a yellow and orange bikini also, and hers tied on the hips.  
  
And Rei had on a tankini, that was red with white stars on it.  
  
I laid out to get a tan. I figured I would lie in the sun for a good couple of hours, with plenty of sunscreen of course, then go swimming, and maybe later play some volleyball.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
I was dunking Greg underwater, and then I looked up to where the girls were, and saw Serena in a bikini. I think my eyes might have popped out of my head. I must have been staring for a while when I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Huh?" I asked clueless.  
  
"I said are you going to stare at Serena all day?" Greg asked, grinning.  
  
"I wasn't staring at her!" I defended for myself.  
  
"Dude, it's not that big of a deal, I think she looks hot myself," Ken said.  
  
"Don't touch her, you have your own girlfriend," I said seething.  
  
"Whoa, chill man. He was only joking," Andrew said calmingly.  
  
"Yeah I suppose," I said still a little ticked.  
  
"I think I might go in for the kill," Andrew said, looking at Mina.  
  
"You're lucky she even likes you," I said under my breath.  
  
"She likes me?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oops, you weren't suppose to hear that," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Well I promise I won't tell her you said anything," he said swimming up to the shore, to go talk to Mina.  
  
"I wish I could work as fast as he does," Chad said sighing.  
  
"Who would you want to work the charm on?" I asked teasing.  
  
"Uh… Rghdgei…" he said quietly.  
  
"Who?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Rei!" he yelled, just enough so that we could hear it.  
  
"Oh Chad, you sly dog you," Ken said, laughing.  
  
"Ah, shut up," Chad said also swimming up to the shore. Then he sat down next to Rei, and started to talk to her.  
  
"Well I guess that only leaves one girl…" Greg said, looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, and…?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to go talk to her?" Ken said smiling.  
  
"I think I am," I said as I got out of the water, the other guys following me.  
  
I sat down next to Serena, who was reading a magazine article that said '101 ways to look hot this summer'.   
  
"Why would you want to read that?" I asked glancing through the article.  
  
"So I can look hot this summer," she said, acting like a valley girl, while looking up at me.  
  
"Trust me you don't need to try," I said under my breath.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up at me shocked and her eyes wide.  
  
"You know, I should really stop saying things under my breath. It seems everyone can hear me," I said exasperated.  
  
"You think I'm hot?" she asked looking at me, with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe…" I trailed off.  
  
"Maybe??" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah I'd defiantly say maybe," I said smirking.  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
'Wow, he thinks I'm hot?' "You know, I don't like when you smirk like that," I said somewhat scared.  
  
"Oh why not? You think I'm going to do something like… this?" he said picking me up and running to the water.  
  
"Darien! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Here?" he asked standing in waist high water.  
  
"No, not-"  
  
"Ok if you say so," he said dropping me in.  
  
I sputtered coming back up. "That was really mean," I said, acting sad, and producing tears in my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Serena I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"Just kidding," I laughed, all traces of tears gone.  
  
"But you were just crying a minute ago," he said confused.  
  
"I'm a good actor aren't I?" I said smiling.  
  
"Oh, the best," he said sarcastically, and then dunked my head under water.  
  
We dunked each other till it was time for lunch.   
  
While our food was digesting, we played volleyball, Frisbee, took some quizzes in my magazine, and just talked for a while.  
  
  
  
Later Darien and I got back into the water. We had been dunking each other for a while, when I got a good dunk on him, but he didn't come up.  
  
"Darien…? Darien?! This isn't funny anymore, where are you?!"   
  
Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, and to my relief, it was Darien. And standing, only a couple of inches away from me.  
  
"I'm glad you came back up. I wasn't looking forward to telling your mom that I drowned you," I said breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, you know I wouldn't drown on you," he said giving me a smile.  
  
"Promise?" I asked as he leaned in closer to me.  
  
"Promise," he said closing the gap between us.  
  
His lips were soft and warm, and felt so right against mine. At first it was a soft kiss, then it got more passionate. I put my arms around his neck, and combed my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
She was sweet, and she smelled like strawberries. Finally due to lack of air, we had to pull apart.  
  
"Wow," she said, laying her head on my chest.  
  
"You can say that again," I said putting my head, on top of hers.  
  
"You do realize, how much crap we're going to get about this from the guys aren't you?" she asked pulling her head up and looking at me, her eyes shining.  
  
"Do, you really care?" I asked looking back at her.  
  
"Not one bit," she said giving me one more quick kiss, before pulling away.  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" I asked pulling her back to me.  
  
"Well, it's almost, dark, and the others are packing up," she said grinning.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess we better join them huh?" I asked letting go of her, but taking her hand in mine.  
  
"That would be wise," she said smiling.  
  
We got our stuff put up, and walked with the others to the car.  
  
"I guess we can just part here, the girls are staying at my house for a sleep over, and I think I can find the way back," Serena said quietly, while I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Alright, but you call me on my cell if anything goes wrong ok?" I asked, looking down at her.  
  
"I would but I don't have your number," she said smiling at me.  
  
"I guess that would help, it's 812-5720, but you swear you'll call me?"  
  
"Swear," she said crossing her heart, with mock seriousness.  
  
I leaned down to give her a quick kiss, but that turned into a much longer one. I leaned toward her, so that her back was pressed again her car. I put one of my hands on her waist, hoping not to get smacked, and put the other on her neck, lifting her head up a bit to get better access to her mouth. And oh what a mouth it was. The kiss would have gone on longer, but the catcalls and whistles stopped us from going any further.  
  
"Ok, I get the picture," Serena said, giving me one more quick kiss before pulling out of my embrace, and getting into her car. "Bye Darien," she said as the girls got into her car.  
  
"Bye," I said dreamily, as she pulled out of her space, and drove away.  
  
"You got it bad dude," Andrew said.  
  
"Yah, I do, don't I?," I asked while starting up the car, and pulling out also.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
End! Well for this chapter anyway. No, it's not the end of the WHOLE story, can you believe it? Well, you probably can. Anyway after 16 pages of gruelish typing, I finished the 4th chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. And I will be getting the 5th one out soon. Until then, bye-bye!  
  
*~3 Forever Tranquility 3~* 


	5. And It All Comes Out

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: See? I told you I would put a disclaimer in every other one. I don't own Sailor Moon. There now, that wasn't so hard was it? I didn't think so.  
  
Chap. 5: And It All Comes Out (Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
As soon as we pull out of the parking lot, Rei is the first one to speak. Thank the heavens it wasn't about me.  
  
  
  
"GUESS WHAT?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"What?!" I asked imitating her.  
  
"Well gee, if you're going to be mean about it, I guess I   
  
won't tell you," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Of course you can tell us, Serena was only joking. Weren't you Serena?" Mina asked me, with a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah, only joking," I said dully.  
  
"Chad asked me out!" she screamed.  
  
"AND…?" I asked glancing at her.  
  
"And, he asked me out. What else is there?" Rei asked me.  
  
"Oh, well I thought it was something good- Ouch!" I yelled as Rei punched me. "I was only joking, man, you don't have to get all violent on me," I said while rubbing the arm she had hit.  
  
"Well it serves you right. I think that's great news Rei. Considering, Andrew asked me out too," Mina said clapping her hands.  
  
"If you'll excuse me one second," I said taking out my cell phone.  
  
I dialed Darien's number, and waited. On the third ring he picked up.  
  
"Hello," his voice sounded kind of worn out.  
  
"Hey Darien, it's me, Serena."  
  
"Serena? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just thought I would share my information with you, incase the guys didn't tell you. I kind figured they wouldn't since guys aren't big gossipers or anything."  
  
"Well, what wouldn't they tell me?"  
  
"That two of your fearsome five members, asked two of my friends out on a date- ouch! Rei stop punching me!" I said yelling at Rei. "He's going to figure it out anyway, why not I just tell him?"  
  
"Wow, that's great! I guess you were right about them getting together. And tell Rei not to lay a hand on my girlfriend," Darien said seriously.  
  
"I'm your girlfriend? Since when?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Uh… well if you want to be I mean… you don't have to be, I just thought that-"   
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend," I interrupted him.  
  
"Really?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, really," I said giggling a little bit.  
  
"Great! So uh, now that we're dating and all, maybe you'd want to go out to eat with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great," I said smiling over the phone.  
  
"Ok, well I'll tell the guys I know their secret, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okie dokie! See you tomorrow, bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone, and then turned back to my driving. I looked in my mirror, and saw Mina grinning at me; I looked over and saw Rei doing the same thing.   
  
"Is this a conspiracy?" I asked.  
  
"No, we were just wondering, if you and Darien were together, or not," Rei said casually.  
  
"Well we just discussed that, and yeah, we are together. So what?" I asked defensively.  
  
"Well you can't really be saying anything about us, when you yourself is dating the head of the fearsome five," Mina declared.  
  
"Yeah, well we are out of school, and going to different colleges, so maybe no one will know who we are," I reasoned.  
  
"Speaking of going to different colleges, are you going to go to Julliard?" Rei asked seriously.  
  
"I don't think I am. I mean it's really far away from home, and I'd miss everyone."  
  
"Serena, this isn't just about you and Darien getting together, is it?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Well not all of it is, I mean if we hadn't gotten together, I would think about it a little more, and I know what you're going to say, about not letting anything hold me back, but I think this relationship could go really far."  
  
"Serena… I'm not sure if that's a wise choice," Mina said warningly.  
  
"I know Darien, he wouldn't cheat on me or anything. And I know he's going to University of Florida. So I think I'll just go there also."  
  
"But if anything happens, you're going to that school right?"  
  
"I guess, but I know nothing will happen," I said stubbornly.  
  
Boy was I stupid…  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TBC…  
  
Hey you guys like that right? I hope you did anyway. Well send what ever you want to send to bunny14@popstar.com and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Later!  
  
*~3 Forever Tranquility 3~* 


	6. The Guys

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon……… I know. It's a sad thing.  
  
Chap 6: The Guys (Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
As soon as I hung up with Serena, 'my girlfriend', I thought smiling to myself. I really let the guys have it.  
  
"And just when were you going to tell me about your dates with Rei and Mina."  
  
All commotion in the car stopped. There was an eerie silence, then all of the sudden…  
  
"You guys have dates, and didn't tell us? I'm offended," Ken said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Well we just wanted to keep it on the low, until we know we're going to stay together for a while," Andrew said calmingly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you guys were really offended anyways," Chad said glaring at Ken.  
  
"But you should have told us anyway. We wouldn't have made a big deal about it," Greg said… "Well not a humongous deal about it," he quickly admonished, after receiving a look from Andrew.  
  
"Well, we were going to tell you, but not until the day after our date," Andrew said.  
  
"And when is your date?" I asked.   
  
"Tomorrow," Chad answered.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess we wouldn't have had to wait that long, but still, you could have told us," Ken said.  
  
"Well, I don't think it really matters. What I want to know is, what really happened at Serena's house last night that made you," Andrew said pointing at me, "Suddenly want to take Serena wherever you go."  
  
"I don't know, I just saw a side of her I don't normally see, and it intrigued me," I answered honestly.  
  
"Wow, Darien… That was really deep," Greg said looking at me wide eyed.  
  
"Thanks I think, I just hope that nothing ruins what we have," I sighed.  
  
"It won't buddy, trust me," Chad said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Now this would probably be the best time to let you guys remember my ex-girlfriend Britney Spears. Now you remember how I said she hasn't bugged me since… I don't know, she just hasn't bugged me in a while.   
  
Well I thought that was because she was going to leave me alone. But it was really because she had a full throttle plan that would make the love of my life, (or how I figure it now) never love me again…  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TBC…  
  
What did you think? Was the ending dramatic??? No, probably not… Oh well, get used to it! J Just kidding. Anyway I hope you guys review. And, I'm really sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make them longer. Remember e-mail is good. Bunny14@popstar.com Gotta go. Bye!!!  
  
*~3 Forever Tranquility 3~* 


	7. College Decisions And I Love You

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Don't own Sailor Moon. Yay! I'll just clear that up now. And now that that's cleared up, we can start the story, right?… ok…  
  
Chapter 7: College Decisions And I Love You  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
1 month later  
  
It had been the best month of my life. I couldn't ask for anything better. Serena and I had been together everyday, either with just each other, or with our friends.   
  
My friends asked me if I ever got sick of her, and I wondered how I could. I mean she's the sweetest person alive.   
  
Now there was a problem. I had already decided what college I was going to. Serena hadn't, and if she had, she hasn't told me. Which could be a bad thing. She might be going to a college all the way across the world, and won't tell me about it till the day she's leaving.   
  
'Quit panicking,' I thought to myself, as I sat down on a couch, at my new apartment, which Serena helped me pick out. It's closer to the school, and since I like to sleep as late as I can, I figured it would be better to be closer, just incase one day I'm late. Also it would be good living by myself for a while.   
  
"Hello?" someone called from the hallway.  
  
I knew that voice.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got up to go meet her. When I got to her, I enveloped her in a hug, and gave her a quick kiss, which got a little heated. But she ended up pulling away. She looked down, trying to hide her blush, which I know was there.   
  
(Here it comes, Darien's quick thoughts about love, I really hate writing this part)  
  
'She is so cute,' I thought smiling to myself. She's the sweetest person alive, and in my opinion she's perfect. I mean if I just looked at her I couldn't find one flaw on her. If I weren't in love with her, I would think these thoughts were ludicrous… Wait, a second there. Did I just say in love with her?   
  
I looked at Serena again, as she led me towards the couch, and smiled. Yeah, I did say in love with her, and I meant it.   
  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked as we sat down, and she looked at me.  
  
"Because I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world, I think that's something to smile about don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Darien…" she said, hitting my arm lightly.  
  
I grabbed her hand, and gave her another kiss, which didn't get real far, considering, she was pushing my chest, as she backed off.  
  
"Darien, I need to talk to you about something important," she said seriously. "It's about me going to college."  
  
"Oh no, here it comes, she's going to one in France, or somewhere over there, and she's leaving tomorrow," I thought to myself. Or at least I thought it was to myself.  
  
"I'm not going to somewhere in France," she said laughing a little bit.   
  
"Did, I just say that out loud?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but don't feel embarrassed, it's good to know I'm wanted," she smiled. "Anyway, I was going to say, that I've thought about it a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot."  
  
"What have you thought about a lot?" I asked getting a bit antsy.  
  
"Well, I had two college choices in mind, and I finally decided to go with U.F. (University of Florida)."  
  
"You mean, your staying here?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I am staying here," she said smiling.  
  
I picked her up and twirled her around so excited that she was staying here with me. I set her down, and since I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think about the words coming out of my mouth, till they were out.  
  
"I love you Serena."  
  
"What?" she asked looking at me wide eyed.  
  
"Today is not my day, for keeping things to myself," I grumbled.  
  
"You love me? And you mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I mean it. I don't see how I couldn't. You're perfect," I said helplessly.  
  
"I love you too, Darien," she said smiling, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey now, why are you crying?" I asked hugging her, and wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Because I never thought that you would say that to me," she smiled, through her tears.  
  
"Now, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought that this would be some summer fling, and when we go back to college, it would be back to you calling me shortie, and me calling you sleaze ball," she said looking at me.  
  
"I don't think this will be any kind of fling," I said seriously to her.  
  
"I don't think so anymore, either," she declared.  
  
"And since when did you ever call me a sleaze ball?" I asked menacingly, as I approached her.  
  
"Ah… must have been to myself," she said nervously.  
  
I pounced on her sending us flying through the air, and we landed on the couch. I pulled her to be lying down in front of me, and I wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.  
  
"I love you, you know that?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, you know that?" she asked, turning around to face me.  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad I do," I said, as I pressed my lips to hers.  
  
TBC…  
  
No, it's still not the end. This one was still kind of short. I'm really trying to make them longer, but you'll have to bear with me. I just started piano lessons again, so I'll have less time to write, but I will try to get the chapters out sooner. Send anything to bunny14popstar.com See you all later!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	8. Ann Attacks

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. You know, you would figure that all these fan fiction people would know you don't own these cartoons. I mean they are called fan FICTIONS. I'm sorry. I just don't get it. Anyway, I'm starting to freak out, cause right now my cousin is dancing around the room singing a song from the Jackson Five. Anyway, you guys probably don't read the disclaimers anyway, so I'm just going to let you read the stories, or just skip this and go straight to the stories. Either way you're going to read the story… Ok, I'm going to shut up.  
  
Chapter 8: Ann Attacks  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
2 ½ months before school starts  
  
Today had been one boring day so far. I don't know what to do. I could go see Darien, but I did just see him the day before yesterday. But, maybe he wouldn't care…  
  
With that last thought, I quickly changed out of my boxer shorts and T-shirt, and into some cargo Capri's, and a baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt, with the words 'baby girl' written on it in white. I slipped on my tennis shoes, and jacket, and grabbed my purse and keys, and I was on my way to Darien's.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
I was sitting on the couch in some boxer shorts and a T-shirt, watching T.V., and I was really bored. I didn't know what to do with myself.   
  
Then all of the sudden, I hear my front door opening. 'Oh dear god… someone is breaking into my house,' I thought to myself, I went to go get some kind of heavy object, when I heard,  
  
"Hey Darien? You home?"  
  
"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked as I walked up to her, and she set her purse down on the table, next to my couch.  
  
"Well, I was kind of bored, and I decided to come and visit you. I hope you don't mind," she said, as she stood in front of me.  
  
"Of course I don't mind," I said pulling her to me, in a hug.  
  
"Ok, good," she said hugging me back.  
  
She looked up at me, and gave me a bright smile before, placing her lips on mine. (Author: Ok, I've never actually written something to describe a kiss before, so just bare with me.) At first the kiss was soft, and sweet. Then it got a little more demanding. And became very passionate. My tongue outlined her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to my slight prodding.  
  
I started kissing down her neck and found a place that I really liked right on her collarbone.  
  
"Darien…" she said, moaning a little, and pushing me back.  
  
"What?" I asked, breathlessly.  
  
She stared at me with a look that said 'You better not do that anymore, or something might happen, and you know it'.   
  
"Oh, that. Sorry," I said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, it's not like I didn't take any part in it," she said waving her hand and smiling.  
  
"So you did like it?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," she said taking her arms from around my neck, and walking to the couch to sit down.  
  
"I like your boxers by the way," she said laughing a little.  
  
"What's so funny about my boxers?" I asked looking down at them, only to see that they were my Snoopy ones. "They're not that funny," I said defensively.  
  
"No, I think they're cute… and kind of sexy," she said sticking her tongue out of her mouth just enough to lick her top lip.  
  
"Dear god, if you don't want anything to happen, I suggest you keep your tongue to yourself," I said sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Oh, poor Darien can't control his hormones. Well that's ok, I just won't do anything except sit here, like a good little girl, and watch T.V.," she said in a baby voice.  
  
"Right, you do that," I said eyeing her, as I draped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Every once in a while she would move a little. And I'm not sure why. Then she took off her jacket, and she had on a spaghetti strapped shirt, that didn't cover very much in my opinion. On top of it being to low for my comfort, it also came up to reveal a very flat, and very toned stomach, with a belly ring.  
  
"I never knew you had a belly ring," I said looking at her.  
  
"Didn't you ever see it at school, or at the beach?" she asked looking at me.  
  
"Nope, but I like it," I said, leaning over to push her down, so she was laying back on the couch, with me on top of her.  
  
"Now, now Darien. I'm trying to be a good girl, and your being a bad boy. I'd say that's a problem," she said, her voice matter of fact.  
  
"I think you're trying to get me to be bad, or otherwise, your jacket would have stayed on," I said evilly.  
  
"Well, I can't help it if you get turned on so easily," she said innocently.  
  
"I think you knew what it would take," I said, and kissed her, before she could say anything else. To say the least it was quite for the next couple of hours. (Author: And no, they did not have sex! Just a little make out session, you could say.)  
  
3 hours later, 5:30 p.m.  
  
I woke up a little while later, to find Serena curled up next to me, on the couch, facing me, with her hands on my chest, and my arms around her waist.  
  
Her hair was frazzled, and her lips were red and a bit swollen. Her clothes were some what wrinkled, and yet, she still looked breathtaking.  
  
I gave her a small kiss on the lips, and her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I love you," I said quietly to her.  
  
"I love you too," she said, yawning a little. "Mmm… what time is it?"  
  
"It's five thirty, why?" I asked, as we sat up.  
  
"I should probably go. I might be late for dinner," she said getting up, off the couch. I followed her to the door, and she grabbed her purse and keys, by the door.  
  
"I'll call you later ok?" I asked as I opened the door for her.  
  
"Alright, talk to you then," she said giving me a quick kiss, before leaving.  
  
I closed, the door and leaned against it. "My life couldn't get any better," I said to myself.  
  
Just then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it expecting to see Serena, but I was surprised to see Ann standing there instead.  
  
(Author: I really should end it here, but I'm going to be nice, and keep going.)  
  
"Ann? What are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?" I asked, a bit disgustedly.  
  
"I came to see you baby," she said seductively.  
  
"Well, that's great and all, but I think you should leave," I said, as she tried to put her arms around me, but I took a step backwards. Only she kept walking towards me, and finally I ended up backing up to the couch.  
  
"Trying to play hard to get huh?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes, because I have a girlfriend, and I don't intend to break up with her because of you," I said, trying to keep my temper.  
  
"Dare-bear…" Ann whined, calling me by the name she used to call me, when we were together.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that."  
  
"Now, now. Why are you being all mean to me?" she asked putting her arms around me.  
  
"Maybe because you cheated on me, and then lied to me about it?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I think we should put it all behind us," she said pushing me onto the couch and kissing me.  
  
I tried to get away, really I did. But she was laying right on top of me, and she's a lot heavier than she looked, so I couldn't move.   
  
Just then I heard a voice coming through the hallway.  
  
"Sorry Darien, but I forgot my jacket-" Serena stopped as soon as she saw Ann clinging to me as if I were the last thing, saving her from the pits of hell.  
  
I tore away from Ann and pushed her off the couch, standing up quickly I looked Serena in the eyes, only the see her looking at me with anger, betrayal, but most of all, with hurt on her face.  
  
"Wait, Serena. Just let me explain," I said desperately.  
  
"Oh, and why should I do that?" she asked coldly.  
  
I noticeably flinched. "Serena, it's not what it looks like really," I exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Because to me, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it looked like she was kissing you, and you weren't doing anything to stop it," she declared.  
  
"You didn't actually think he loved you did you?" Ann asked putting her arms around me from behind.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have," Serena said, grabbing her jacket, and walking out of my apartment.  
  
"What is your problem?!" I yelled at Ann. "You just ruined the best relationship I have ever had in my life!" Thoroughly disgusted with Ann, I ran out after Serena, just in time to see her get into the elevator. "Serena wait!" I yelled.  
  
"I just have one question for you," Serena said looking at me sadly.  
  
"What question is that?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" she asked, as the doors to the elevator closed.  
  
I stood numbly, just staring at where she had been. When I finally gathered my senses, I raced to the stairs, and down ten flights. And right as I ran out of the building, I saw her car pull away.  
  
I yelled out in anger at Ann, and then kicked the closest thing to me, which was the brick wall. Had I not been thinking so much about Serena, I would have realized that it really hurt.  
  
When I got back into my apartment, I saw Ann sitting on the couch like nothing had happened.  
  
"Well good, now that she's gone, we can get back to business," she said walking up to me.  
  
"Get out of my apartment Ann," I said coldly.  
  
"Come now, you don't mean that, do you?" she asked.  
  
"GET OUT!" I yelled. Needing no further pushing, she ran out of my apartment, and I slammed the door behind her.  
  
For the fist time since I could remember, I sat down on my couch, and I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I had just lost the love of my life, and I don't know how to get her back…  
  
Hey everyone! That was kind of a depressing ending, wasn't it? Well at least I got out the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. You can review by clicking that little review button at the end of the page, or you can e-mail me at bunny14popstar.com I can't wait to hear from you! Laters!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	9. Thoughts And A Change Of Plans

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. And I guess that's about all I have to say… Big surprise, huh?  
  
Chapter 9: Thoughts, And Change Of Plans  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
'How could he do that to me?' I had asked myself as I drove down the interstate to my house. I had never done anything to deceive him, and he goes off and kisses his ex-girlfriend, right after I leave the house. 'How low is that?'  
  
"I can't BELIEVE him," I yelled out loud, turning of the interstate, and waiting at a stoplight. I looked over to see the people next to me, staring, as if I had grown two heads. "Heh heh… boyfriend troubles…" I said to them, then hit the gas, and sped ahead of them.  
  
As I stepped into the house, I yelled, "Hey mom, I'm home. Where are you?"  
  
"In the kitchen sweetheart," she yelled back.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, and as soon as I sat down she asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Ah, I just went over to Darien's house," I said casually, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, well did you have fun?" she asked looking through the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok. Hey mom, I was wondering, do you think Rei and Mina could spend the night tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be alright. I'm glad you let me know early, that way I can make extra for dinner," she stated.  
  
"All right, well I'm gonna go call them," I said exiting the kitchen, and running up the stairs to my room.  
  
Phone call, in room, three-way call  
  
I called Rei first, and then told to her wait, while a three-wayed Mina. After Mina got on the line, I started talking.  
  
"Hey, guys. Would you wanna come over and spend the night tonight," I asked.  
  
"I know I can, my mom just wants to get me out of the house," Rei said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Let me go ask my dad," Mina said, then came back on a minute later. "Yeah, that's fine with him."  
  
"Ok, well get over here as soon as you can, I want to talk to you guys about something," I said my voice cracking at the end. The thing with Darien was starting to get to me.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you guys about it when you come over. I'll see you then ok?"  
  
"Alright," Mina said.  
  
"Sure," Rei replied.  
  
"Bye ya'll."  
  
"Bye," they replied in unison, then hung up.  
  
I hung up my phone, then climbed into bed, and buried my head under my pillows, and cried to my hearts content.   
  
I had stopped crying a while ago, and was just staring up at my ceiling, like it wasn't even there. Then there was knock on my door.  
  
"Come in," I called listlessly, still staring at my ceiling.  
  
Rei and Mina walked into my room; they looked at me, then at each other with a knowing look.  
  
"This is about Darien, isn't it?" Mina asked.  
  
"We told you he was trouble," Rei said not even waiting for an answer from me.  
  
"But I didn't know he was this kind of trouble," I replied.  
  
"What happened?" Mina asked, as she and Rei sat at the foot of my bed, and I sat up.  
  
"I went over to Darien's house cause I was really bored today right? Well I stayed over there till about 5:30 cause we had fallen asleep on his couch. When I woke up I had to leave, and I told him I would see him later right? Well after I got down to my car, I realized I didn't have my jacket, so I ran back up to his apartment, and the door was slightly open, I walked in telling him I forgot my jacket, and low and behold, I see Miss Ann herself, kissing Darien. And he wasn't even trying to stop her," I said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Serena, we're really sorry. We had no idea it was something that bad," Rei said, sympathetically.  
  
"Well, you guys were right, and I just wanted to tell you that, I thought you deserved to know."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't want to be right like that," Mina said.  
  
"Well, not everything works out for the best, does it?" I asked.  
  
"No, I suppose not. But I thought you guys would be together for a LONG time. I mean your relationship was solid," Rei said thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you still going to U.F.?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, I hadn't sent in my application yet. I'm going to go to audition for Julliard. They're having them in about three weeks. If I want to get in to it, I have to sing a song for them, and make up a dance. I'm not sure if I can do it," I said helplessly.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, we know it's been your dream to go to Julliard. We'll help you," Rei said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and with teachers like us, how would you go wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
"I guess I couldn't," I smiled.  
  
"There's the Serena smile we all know and love," Mina continued.  
  
"Well I suggest we start working on picking out your song," Rei said, going to look at my karaoke C.D.'s. And that's what we did for the rest of the night, listen to songs, and I tried singing them. And we picked the one we thought I did the best.   
  
We also talked about how Rei and Mina's relationship was going with Chad and Andrew, and I must say, it hurt a little to talk about it, but they're still in a strong relationship, and I doubt it's going to break anytime soon.  
  
Well that's it for now. I'm starting school in a week, and if I don't finish this story by then, it might take a little while for the chapters to come, you know, with the schoolwork and all. But I will try my best. See ya'll later, and keep reading! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	10. Guys Get Together

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon! Can you believe that?!… Well I guess you can… but still! I should own them. L Well right now, I have my best friend over at my house, for our last sleep over of the summer. I go back to school the day after tomorrow. Can you believe that? You can, huh? Well good, cause that's true. Also Rei (my friend) is sitting behind me, on my bed, playing the ocarina, while I sit at the computer desk, and type this wonderful chapter for you. So you better like it! J Kidding… well maybe not… anyway, time to read the story right? Right…  
  
Chapter 10: Guys Get Together  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
I was sitting on my couch, Greg on one side, Andrew on the other, Chad and Ken on the two chairs that were next to each other across from the couch. I had just finished telling them what happened.  
  
"Man, that sucks. With the way things were going with you two, it looked like you guys would have gotten married," Greg said sympathetically.   
  
"Well, if we had stayed together through college, I would have asked her to marry me, but now I even doubt she would want to see me there," I stated sadly.  
  
"Well, Darien, I think I can speak for everybody, when I say, we can't help you out with this. This is your own battle to fight, and if you can't do it, and I don't want to sound mean, but maybe you guys just weren't meant to be," Chad said.  
  
"But I know were meant to be, I've known her forever. I mean our relationship was one of those ones where the two enemies hate each other at first, but then finally fall in love and live happily ever after. No where in the story does it say that the ex-girlfriend of the boy comes back, and kisses him, and ruins his relationship with the girl he loves, and she never talks to him again," I said strongly.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, maybe you should try and convince your girl that your innocent," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, and I suggest you do it quickly," Andrew stated.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Cause Mina had called me earlier to cancel our date, because she was spending tonight with Serena."  
  
"To comfort her and all… right?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, not only that, but also to help her pick out a song and dance for stuff," Andrew said quietly.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, Serena said she doesn't want to be in the same college as you, and that she hadn't turned in her application to U.F. yet, and that she is going to go try out for Julliard…" Andrew trailed off.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She hated me that much, as to change to a different college. In a whole different state for that matter. "You guys, remember that song that I wrote a while ago, and I never showed anyone except you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we remember," Greg said.  
  
"Well I think it's time to bring it out," I said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chad asked.  
  
"To the school's guidance counselor, to and telling her to cancel my college application to U.F., unless I tell them otherwise… and to get my girlfriend back," I said determinedly.  
  
Wasn't that great? After what seemed like years of not writing the story, I finally finished another chapter. I just got back into school almost four weeks ago, and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things. But I had about an hour before I had to go to my dance class, and I wrote this chapter, so you better be thanking me to the high heavens… just kidding… well maybe. Anywho, I gotta go, and remember review, review, review!!!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	11. The TryOuts

Title: Moms Playing Match Maker?!  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon, and as hard as it is for me to say that, I did it anyway. Also I don't own the song 'My Kind Of Girl' by Brian McKnight, 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin, and 'Take Me Now' by Justin Timberlake. Let's see… I haven't written in months, and I fell pretty bad about it, but school will be over in… 8 and ½ days!!! I'm soooo excited! Okay, well that was kind of off the subject of the disclaimer, so now on the with story…  
  
Chapter 11: The Try-Outs  
  
(Serena's P.O.V.)  
  
I had my song and my dance, yet I still felt like something was missing, and I couldn't place what it was.  
  
It's Darien.  
  
Said a voice in my head. 'It's not Darien. I'm over him. I just need to go over my moves a few more times.'  
  
For my dance I was doing Justin Timberlake's 'Take Me Now', and for my song I was doing 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin.  
  
I was wearing black cotton pants, that went down just past my calves, a pink tank top, and I wore my black dance shoes. My hair was up in a simple pony tail.  
  
I would be called in a few minutes, and I was really nervous. I needed some comfort. Some my friends couldn't give me, as they waited with me.  
  
"Serena, it's going to be ok, really. You'll get in. Mina and I both know it right Mina?" Rei asked the distracted Mina.  
  
"Huh? Oh right." Mina said looking at a guy walk by.  
  
"How is it that Andrew puts up with you? Always looking at other guys?" I asked.  
  
"Cause he and I both know I would never cheat on him. I love him to much," she said looking back at us.  
  
'Love… yeah right. It may exist for her, but not for me…' I thought disdainfully.  
  
"And don't give us that look," Rei warned.  
  
"What look?" I asked.  
  
"That look like, 'oh, well that's great and all that you're in love. Go ahead, be happy. While I sit here and be miserable,'" Rei stated.  
  
"Look, I am not miserable, alright? I am just fine without Darien," I said coldly.  
  
"Woah, don't get all Carry/psycho on us," Mina said uneasily.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous right now."  
  
"Understandable," Rei said thoughtfully.  
  
"Serenity Kingston?" the assistant called from the doorway.  
  
"Right here!" I said waving my hand.   
  
I then gathered my stuff, and stood up to follow her.  
  
"Good luck!" Rei and Mina yelled behind me.  
  
"Thanks," I called back to them, then slowly made my wait towards the door.   
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
I sat just a few feet away from Serena, Rei, and Mina, with some sunglasses and a hat on. I knew I looked like an idiot with that stuff on inside, but I couldn't let Serena see me.  
  
"She still loves you, ya know," Rei said as her and Mina came up to me.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked taking off my 'disguise.'  
  
"Lucky guess," Mina stated jokingly.  
  
"Look, I don't know why she's doing this to herself. Maybe to prove she's strong willed, but I know she still loves you. You can tell whenever someone mentions your name she totally zones out," Rei stated solemnly.  
  
"I just wish she would give me a sign. You know… tell me she doesn't want me to give up fighting for her," I sighed.  
  
"Serena has always been the silent type. She never tells you when she's feeling bad… or depressed. But when she was dating you, she always expressed herself so clearly. And it was always a happy expression," Mina said.  
  
"Look, all you need to do is go in there, sing your song, and we promise we'll do the rest, ok?" Rei asked.  
  
"Right," I stated determinedly.  
  
In the audition room   
  
(Author's P.O.V.)  
  
Serena carefully walked onto the stage, making sure not to mess things up early, by tripping, just walking up there.  
  
When she reach the middle of the stage, she faced forward to see two men and three woman sitting in the front row looking at her. What she didn't notice were the three people in the back.  
  
"Serenity Kingston, I presume?" the man in the middle asked, with a slight British accent.  
  
"Serena, please. And yes, that's me," she smiled lightly.  
  
"What will you be doing for us today?" he asked, smiling, trying to relax her.  
  
"Well, for my dance, I have 'Take Me Now', and for my singing part, I have 'Take My Breath Away'."  
  
"Alright, whenever you're ready," the man nodded.  
  
She stepped over to where the boom box was, and hit the play button, before quickly running back to her place, to start the dance.  
  
When the music played, she left herself really fly. Putting her emotions into it.  
  
Once the dance was over, she walked over to the boom box, and hit pause, waited patiently for them to finish writing down whatever it was they were writing on the paper.  
  
Once they all finished, the man looked back up at her, and nodded again, signaling her to start her next thing.  
  
She hit the play button again, and went to the center of the stage again.  
  
When she heard the music, she almost felt like crying. This was practically her theme song about Darien, and he wouldn't ever know.  
  
"Watching every motion,  
  
In my foolish lover's game…  
  
On this endless ocean,  
  
Finally lovers know no shame.  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside.  
  
Watching in slow motion,  
  
As you turn around and say…  
  
Take my breath away…  
  
Take my breath away…"  
  
(Darien's P.O.V.)  
  
The song she started singing almost brought me to my knees. All I wanted to do, was run up to her, and hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright.  
  
I turned slightly to take a glance at Mina and Rei, and I could tell they were just as shocked as I. Who knew my Serena's voice could be so… indescribable.  
  
(Author's P.O.V.)  
  
Even though, Serena felt like at any moment, she would break down, she kept on singing. She couldn't ruin this chance, just because of a few problems in her life.  
  
So thinking about them, she just put more of her heart into the song, pouring her emotions into it.  
  
"Watching I keep waiting,  
  
Still anticipating love.  
  
Never hesitating,  
  
To become the fated ones.  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you,  
  
I time you slipped away.  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you,  
  
And turned to her you say.  
  
If only for today,  
  
I am unafraid.  
  
Take my breath away…  
  
Take my breath away…  
  
Watching every motion,  
  
In this foolish lover's game.  
  
Haunted by the notion,  
  
Somewhere there's a love in flames.  
  
Turning and returning,  
  
To some secret place inside.  
  
Watching in slow motion,  
  
As you turn around and say,  
  
Take my breath away…  
  
Oh, take my breath away…"  
  
As the song came to and end, Serena let out a breath of air, glad that the audition was over.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kingston, you will be hearing from us soon," the man said.  
  
"Thank you," she stated, walking slowly off the stage, and back into the waiting, where Mina and Rei had rushed to only moments before, so Serena wouldn't be suspicious about where they had gone.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Mina asked trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Ok, I suppose."  
  
"That's good… hey you know, I saw the really hot guy get called in after you came out. We should go see him," Rei said nudging Mina slightly.  
  
"Oh yes… a was definitely hot. Let's go," Mina laughed.  
  
And with that she was dragging them back to where she and Rei had just been.  
  
When they got inside, Serena couldn't really see the guy up there, but she could tell it was a guy.  
  
"So, what will you be doing for us?" the same man asked.  
  
"I'll be doing a song I wrote called, 'My Kind Of Girl'," he said, pushing the play button on the boom box.  
  
Serena knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she asked, fear rising in her.  
  
"Just sit and watch," Rei said, pushing Serena down into a seat.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Serena cried, getting up.  
  
"Serena, you will sit here, and listen to him, unless you want to be embarrassed in front of those judges up there," Mina warned.  
  
Serena sighed, and sat back down. Not wanting to listen, but secretly knowing she would.  
  
"When I was younger, never went to far,  
  
Held my feelings, and never even wanted to start.  
  
So when I met you, I didn't know…  
  
What you were gonna do with my heart.  
  
When talk (I cling on every word you say).  
  
When you move (like a breeze on a summer day).  
  
When you smile, the sky turns from gray to blue…  
  
That's what you do.  
  
And you're the kind of girl I think of,  
  
And you're the kind of girl I dream about.  
  
My heart is telling me,   
  
That I need you in my world (in my world).  
  
Cause you're my kind of lady…  
  
You're my kind of girl."  
  
As if he sensed she was looking at him, his eyes traveled to hers, and she gasped quietly. He looked about ready to cry.  
  
She didn't want to be looking into his eyes. Because then she knew she would forgive him, and she'd go back to him, and she'd probably just get hurt again. And she didn't want that. But she didn't want to be away from him anymore either. So she just held his gaze. Not able to look away, even if she tried.  
  
"When I'm not with you, wherever you are,  
  
Baby I'm counting,   
  
The moments till I'm back in your arms.  
  
All I want is to have you here with me,  
  
Every night and every day.  
  
When you talk (I cling on every word you say).  
  
When you walk (just like a breeze on a summer day).  
  
When you smile, the sky turns from gray to blue.  
  
That's what you do.  
  
And you're the kind of girl, I think of.  
  
And you're the kind of girl I dream about.  
  
My heart is telling me,  
  
That I need you in my world (in my world).  
  
Cause you're my kind of lady,  
  
You're my kind of girl.  
  
Baby girl I need you here in by my side.  
  
And if you're there, everything will be alright.  
  
Cause this is the time for us…  
  
Baby be mine…  
  
And you're the kind of girl I think of.  
  
And you're the kind of girl I dream about.  
  
My heart is telling me,  
  
That I need you in my world (in my world…).  
  
Cause you're my kind of lady…  
  
You're my kind of girl."  
  
After the song ended Darien held her gaze a little longer, before turning back to the judges.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Anderson. You will be hearing from us soon," the man stated.  
  
"Thank you sir," Darien nodded, walking out of the audition room.  
  
Serena went to say something to Rei and Mina, when she realized they were both gone.  
  
'Way to be secretive,' she thought sarcastically, though still smiling.  
  
She walked into the waiting room, and went to look for them, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…" she stopped when she realized who she had bumped into.  
  
Alright, stopping here. I thought I would span it out one or two more chapters. I hope you all liked it!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	12. Forgiven?

Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Sailor Moon… but I am working on it… uh… no maybe not. Oh, guess what? School's out! Woo!  
  
Chapter 12: Forgiven?  
  
(Author's P.O.V.)  
  
"Darien…" she gasped lightly, looking at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Glad to know you haven't forgotten my name," he smiled slightly.  
  
She smiled slightly, then realized she was mad at him, and quickly put on a face of scorn. But Darien saw that smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Look Serena, I know what you saw at my apartment may have looked a little compromising, but I swear, I would have never let Ann in, had I known it was her. I thought it was you, since you had just left one minute before," he said almost desperately.  
  
"Well, why didn't you not let her in, or at least try to push her off of you?"  
  
"I tried, at the door, she pushed me back onto the couch, and when she fell on me, I couldn't push her off. She weighed too much. Look, I'm sorry, and if you don't believe me, I understand… but, I swear, I would never hurt you intentionally… and I would never try to hurt you unintentionally. I love you. And I always will," he stated sadly, turning away, trying not to let her see the tears that he knew were coming.  
  
He started walking away, but then felt a strong force slam into his back.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shirt. He turned around and held her carefully in his arms.  
  
"Oh Darien, I felt terrible when I saw you, and then at the elevator, you looked so devastated… and I hated being so mean to you, and I was so miserable without… these weeks have been absolute hell… and… I just hated it… so much…" she sobbed.  
  
"Shh… it's ok baby… I know you didn't mean it. You were just trying to protect yourself. Had I been you, I would have done the exact same thing. Maybe we should just forget this… and start over," he smiled, wiping the tears from her face, staring into her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ok… that sounds good… but can we skip the fighting part?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"You read my mind exactly," he said, leaning his head towards hers.  
  
When his lips touched hers, she felt like she would explode with all her happiness. It felt so good to kiss him again.  
  
After both were in need of much air, they pulled apart, and both opened their eyes, immediately looking at each other.  
  
"I love you Darien."  
  
He smiled, glad to finally hear her say that again.  
  
"I love you too, Serena," he laughed lightly, placing his lips on hers again.  
  
1 week later, at Katie's house  
  
"Oh you guys make such a cute couple," Serena's mom said, lightly dabbing her eyes, while looking at Serena and Darien.  
  
"I always knew you two would get together," Darien's mom smiled. "It's good we knew each other, Mary… otherwise, they never would have gotten along, and all I would hear was Darien saying something about a short little bum, who annoyed him to death."  
  
"Short little bum, am I?" Serena asked, playfully glaring at Darien.  
  
"Uh… you know I love you, right honey?" Darien asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh sure, you say that now," she fake sniffled.  
  
"Gee, thanks mom," Darien laughed.  
  
"You know I love you sweetie," his mom replied.  
  
"So, basically, this whole thing is like a moms playing matchmaker. Nice one Mrs. A, Mrs. K.," Mina smiled.  
  
"Maybe you guys should write a little story about how you both fell in love," Rei sighed romantically, leaning into Chad's arms.  
  
"That's the cheesiest idea I have ever heard," Serena smiled, rolling her eyes. "You guys are just gluttons for romanticism."  
  
"Ah, I don't think it's such a bad idea, personally," Andrew laughed.  
  
"Sure, you're just trying to get onto Mina's good side," Darien stated.  
  
"So, have either of you heard from Julliard yet?" Greg asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I heard from themyesterday," Darien said.  
  
"And?" Chad prodded.  
  
"And…" Darien smiled, dragging it out, "I got in."  
  
"Really? I'm really proud of you," Serena smiled up at him, hugging him closer.  
  
"Anything to see you smile at me," Darien replied, hugging her also.  
  
"You guys are too lovey dovey. Quit it already," Ken complained.  
  
"Oh, leave them alone. If anything, they deserve it, after all they've been through," Rei said.  
  
"Quite true," Chad smiled, looking down at Rei.  
  
"So, what about you Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"What about me?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Have you heard from Julliard yet?"  
  
"Sadly… no. But I haven't given up hope yet," she finished, right before the phone rang. "I'll get it."  
  
She got up, out of Darien's embrace, and walked to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
They heard a quiet mumbling from the other line, before Serena said, "Yes, this is she."  
  
She walked out of the room, and the other's looked questioningly at each other.  
  
About ten minutes of silence, (or them trying to hear the conversation) Serena walked back in.  
  
She smiled a small smile at them, before sitting back on the loveseat with Darien.  
  
"Who was it babe?" Darien asked, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Julliard," she sighed, almost sadly.  
  
He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, he hugged her tightly, silently comforting her.  
  
"It's ok Serena. We can always stay here, and go to University of Florida," he smiled encouragingly.  
  
He saw her smile brightly, almost acknowledging something. And he was definitely confused.  
  
"Hon…" she started smiling, "I got in."  
  
"What?" he asked, his eyes going wide.  
  
"I was accepted," she nodded, smiling.  
  
"I knew you'd get it!" he laughed, picking her up, and spinning her around.  
  
Serena laughed loudly, as the others watched in pure fascination of them.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart," her mom said, also hugging her.  
  
"Good job," Rei smiled, and Serena could tell by everyone else's face, that they felt the same way.  
  
"Thanks guys," she smiled.  
  
Later that night  
  
Everyone had gone home, and Serena and Darien sat on the loveseat, facing the fire, holding each other.  
  
"Serena," Darien whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Dare-bear," she smirked.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked, appalled that she would even use it.  
  
"When you and Ann were dating, I heard her call you that, so I wanted too," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Uh… well, if you want to. It sounds better coming from you anyway," he said a little bit unsure.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You do know, I love you, right?" she smiled, up at him.  
  
"Yah, I know," he smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
This is then end of this chapter. Yes, I'm sorry to say, there is one more chapter, but it's already written, I just have to go over for spell checks. And believe me. This one is worth is. I don't like some of my stories all that much, but this last chapter is really cute, and really funny! Hope you guys will like it! Thanks again!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	13. Epilogue

Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, or the song 'Where You Are'.  
  
This chapter is going to be rated um…. Something along the lines between PG and PG-13, because of sexual innuendoes. :) he, he…  
  
Epilogue  
  
She nervously stood backstage, peaking out behind the curtain every once in a while, watching as the seats kept filling up.  
  
The room was filled with hundreds of record producers, agents, and even families who decided to come and watch the performance tonight.  
  
Ten of Julliard's finest singers were here to perform tonight. Serena and Darien being two of them. And lucky for them, they got to sing together.  
  
Serena exhaled and inhaled loudly, clearly stating she was nervous.   
  
But then she felt arms encircle her waist, and she was pulled into a very warm, and hard, but soft chest, and she felt a pair of lips being placed lightly on her neck.  
  
"Serena, you need to calm down. It won't do you any good to get worked up like this," Darien said smiling, at how cute she was when she was nervous.  
  
"Yah, but what if I do something really stupid, like trip…"  
  
"Then I'll catch you," Darien laughed.  
  
"Darien… I'm being serious."  
  
He spun her around to face him, his arms still around her waist, and hers now resting against his chest.  
  
"Listen to me…" he started seriously, "You are going to do great. And you know how I know?"  
  
"How?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because I know you, and I know what kind of voice you have. I know it's the most beautiful voice in the world… next to mine of course," he smirked.  
  
"Darien…" she laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm.  
  
He smiled down on her, before continuing, "But seriously, I love you, and it doesn't matter what happens tonight, who picks you and who doesn't, this is all just for fun. Just think of doing it for all regular people. One's who don't even know anyone who belongs in the music business. You got it?" Darien asked smiling, though very serious.  
  
"I got it," she nodded. "Oh and Darien?"  
  
"Yah?" he questioned looking down at her.  
  
"Thanks, and I love you too."  
  
He smiled at her, and slowly brought his lips down to hers, both ignoring the call of the curtains being lifted.  
  
Serena slowly slid her hands up his chest, past his shoulders, and let them linger lightly on his face, before combing her hands through his soft hair.  
  
Darien's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her more closely.  
  
Serena took the initiative and lightly her tongue came out of her mouth, and licked Darien's bottom lip, eliciting a small groan to come from the back of his throat.  
  
His tongue pushed hard against hers, tasting her, and finding her sweetest spots.  
  
But then they both faintly heard something… something that sounded like clapping… and cat calls.  
  
They slowly broke apart, only to be faced with well over a thousand people, on their feet clapping, for the now very embarrassed couple.  
  
The two slowly walked off stage, still in a state of obvious shock.  
  
"Darien not that I don't love you or anything," Serena started as they were off stage, "But that speech you just gave me… totally went down the drain."  
  
"Rena, honey… I know that was probably pretty embarrassing for you, but it was quite an experience for me. At least now we know we'll be comfortable in the public's eye. I mean, they sure seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"Don't you find that a little… I don't know… disturbing, that they get a stimulation watching us kiss, when they should be getting that at home… in their own bed," Serena said, her voice sounding a bit deadly.  
  
"Um… well… yah, maybe…" Darien was getting quite nervous at the voice his girlfriend has just changed to.  
  
"You're kinda cute when you're nervous," Serena laughed lightly, walking to her dressing room to get changed.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Darien accused, though laughing lightly. He ran after her, spun her around, and pinned her up against the wall, next to her room. "It was kind of sexy though," he grinned down at her.  
  
"Oh really? Did it turn you on Darien?" she smirked.  
  
"Maybe…" he trailed.  
  
"Well, I suggest you take care of it, cause I gotta go change."  
  
And with that she was out of Darien's arms, and into her room with her door locked all before Darien could perceive what was going on. When he got his wits together, and realized he was no longer holding his girlfriend, he fell against her door, producing a loud thud.  
  
He heard a small yelp, followed by peals of laughter.  
  
"This isn't funny you know. To leave your boyfriend like this."  
  
"You know I love you sweetie!" she laughed, walking around her room throwing on her clothes, and then she went to sit at her make up mirror.  
  
"And for some reason I love you too." At this sentence he heard a scoff from the other side of the door. "But, this is kind of mean, you know?"  
  
"I do. But I promise after the show, you can have me all to yourself," she said opening the door that he was leaning on, causing him to stumble into her, but she caught him, and he her, before they could fall.  
  
He steadied himself before taking a look at the dress his girlfriend was wearing. It was a strapless satin black gown that hugged her upper body, and flowed out at her waist. Lightly touching the floor. And a pink piece of satin, that started at mid chest, and flowed out to the bottom, in a triangle shape. She wore black heels on her feet, and a clear/pink heart crystal necklace that Darien had given her for her birthday this past year. Her hair was let down and curled, and she had on a sweep of pink eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss, mixed with a pink lipstick to give a little color.  
  
"Wow…" Darien breathed lightly.  
  
"Thank you," Serena laughed at his shocked expression.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Serena smiled.  
  
"Wo-.huh?" he asked, coming out of his shocked state.  
  
"I'm glad you like the dress."  
  
"Very much," he nodded, smiling a charming smile at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Aren't you going to go get dressed?"  
  
"Oh yah!" he said running to his room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Darien coming out of his room, his tie still undone.  
  
"I can't tie it," he answered at Serena's raised eyebrow.  
  
"Let me get it," she smiled coming up to him, closing the distance, till her face was mere inches away from his; their chests lightly touching.  
  
She reached up her hands, and skillfully tied the tie for him.  
  
"Thanks," he said once she was finished.  
  
"Not a problem," she smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Serena…" he groaned, reaching out his arms to wrap them around her.  
  
"Come on honey… we're on next!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Alright, I'm going," he stated, sighing.  
  
"I love you Darien," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Serena," he smiled at her, putting one arm around her waist, leading her out to the middle of the stage.  
  
The audience realizing that it had been the couple from before began to clap loudly.  
  
Serena smiled, though blushed a bright red, and Darien just grinned.  
  
He gently let go of her waist, so they could each retrieve a microphone, from the stands.  
  
"Hi," Serena smiled, still trying to get over what happened earlier. "I'm Serena Kingston."  
  
"And I'm Darien Anderson," Darien nodded, smiling at them. "Tonight we'll be doing a song by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachay, and it's called 'Where You Are'."  
  
As the audience sat down, slowly stopping their clapping, the music started.  
  
Serena:  
  
There are times.  
  
I swear I know you're here.  
  
When I forget about my fears,  
  
Feeling you my dear.  
  
Watching over me,  
  
My hopes seek.  
  
What the future will bring,  
  
When you wrap me in your wings,  
  
And take me…  
  
Where you are,  
  
Where you and I will be together…  
  
Once again…  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Just like we used to do.  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me.  
  
Only then will I be free,  
  
When I can be,   
  
Where you are…  
  
Darien:  
  
And I can see your face.  
  
Your kiss I still can taste.  
  
Not a memory erased.  
  
Serena:  
  
Oh, I see your star.  
  
Shining down on me.  
  
Both:  
  
And I'd do anything,  
  
If I could just,  
  
Be right there…  
  
Where you are…  
  
Where you and I will be together,  
  
Once again…  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Just like we used to do.  
  
Serena: And you'll be smiling back at me  
  
(Darien: And you'll be smiling back at me.)  
  
Only then will I be free.  
  
Then I will be free  
  
Serena: So take me where you are…  
  
Darien:  
  
Now baby there are times when selfishly,  
  
I wishing that you were here with me.  
  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see…  
  
That every night while you are dreaming,  
  
I'm here to guard you from our fall  
  
Both:  
  
And any time I feel alone,  
  
I close my eyes and dream of…  
  
Where you are…  
  
Where you and I will be together  
  
(Darien: We will be together baby…)  
  
Once again…  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
(Serena: We'll be dancing in the moonlight…)  
  
Just like we used to do.  
  
And you'll be smiling back.  
  
Only then I will be free…  
  
Then I will be free.  
  
Baby I still believe.  
  
(Serena: Oh got to believe.)  
  
(Darien: Got to believe.)  
  
I will touch you that sweet day,  
  
That you take me there…  
  
(Serena: Where you are…)  
  
I still believe,  
  
I will touch you that sweet day,  
  
That you take me there…  
  
Oh… where you are…  
  
Cause only then I will be free…  
  
Where you are…"  
  
At the end, Darien caught Serena's eye, and smiled sweetly at her, before taking her hand, and they both bowed, to the audience, who was once again on their feet.  
  
"Thank you," Serena smiled, as she and Darien put their microphones up, and walked off the stage.  
  
"So? What did you think?" Serena asked, once they were off.  
  
"I think you did wonderful," he said drawing her into a hug.  
  
"Well, I think you did wonderful, also," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well, are you ready to take on those producers?" Darien questioned.  
  
"More than ready," Serena grinned, kissing him on the lips.  
  
Once pulling away, he said "I love you Serena."  
  
"I love you too Darien."  
  
Well there you have it. That's the end of this story you guys. I want to thank everyone who stuck through that one. I love you guys. You all make my time writing stories worth while. Thank you!  
  
Special Thanks To The Reviewers Of This Story:  
  
Annie  
  
Babycess  
  
BeckyJoe3689  
  
Callista NicTeryn  
  
Dizzy4  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
JRTXLOVER4LIFE  
  
Karyselle  
  
Kireisnowtenshi  
  
Koldy  
  
Mary  
  
Me- And you're right, I really don't know much about Julliard… I was more for acting there, than singing there, but it's the only good dance school I know, so, I thought, why not? But thank for you review, and your input, I will probably need it for a future story (reference). I appreciate it.  
  
Menchi  
  
Midnightmoon  
  
Miiaevia  
  
Momocolady  
  
Pamela  
  
PisxiePam  
  
Sailor Usagi Chiba  
  
Satyavati  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven  
  
Sugar Spice Girl  
  
And for all of you who read but didn't review, I still appreciate it! I might write a sequel, but no guarantees. Once again, I thank you all. Later people!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry to those of you who didn't like the epilogue. I myself, only really liked the part where they are on the stage, and don't notice the curtains going up.  
  
And the reason with me ending the epilogue with that, is because I will probably be writing a sequel. But it will probably be a little more… uh… how do I put it? Violent? Dealing with lots of sex, drugs, fame, fortune, and how that can really bring a person to their knees… ya know? … So, if you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do, feel free to.  
  
I have decided I probably will make a prequel to this story, but instead of one straight story line, maybe just different stories from different ages, until that story takes place. And then once I'm done with that, I might make a sequel, Thank you all for reviewing. And for the help on how to make my stories. I really can't thank you all enough.  
  
Forever Tranquility 


End file.
